


There's nothing but light when I see you

by RedWritingHood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, No-Angst Zone, bruce loves his kids so much, seriously you might need a dentist after this, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: A typical Wayne Manor morning, with a cameo by Bruce Wayne's Love For His Children™.





	There's nothing but light when I see you

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "The Anatomy of Being", by Shinji Moon  
>  _"I look at you and see all the ways a soul can bruise, and I wish I could sink my hands into your flesh and light lanterns along your spine so you know that there's nothing but light when I see you."_

Tim shuffles into the dining room. His hair is sticking up in places Bruce didn't even know hair could stick up, his eyes are half-lidded and bleary, he's wearing pyjama pants and a Mickey Mouse T-shirt and he's barefoot.

  
Bruce feels something like a smile shape his lips.

  
Tim slumps into a chair and reaching blindly for Bruce's coffee mug. When he finds it, he takes a large gulp, not even appearing to notice the fact that it belonged to Bruce only a moment ago. Not that Bruce minds.

  
It's almost ridiculous, how precious his children are.

  
Not too long after, Dick makes his entrance: he forward-rolls into the room, then slaps himself to the wall like a spy avoiding sentry guards. In the next second, Damian steps in, and Dick tackles him into a roll.

  
Damian makes an enraged sound and struggles in Dick's embrace, attempting to stab him in the gut with his elbow.

  
Dick curls around him and gives him a loud kiss on the forehead.

  
Jason walks in, takes one look at Dick and Damian on the floor, and goes over to collapse on top of them. "Gee, I thought someone was going to throw these unattractive old things out, but I guess not," he says loudly.

  
"You're one to talk about old and unattractive, Todd," Damian spits like a furious cat.

  
"Ouch. That hurts," Jason says. He nudges Dick. "How does it makes you feel, Big Bird? Or should I start calling you Old Bird now?"

  
"I'm in my prime," Dick says. "If anyone's going to be called old, it's Bruce."

  
Bruce raises his eyebrows. "Leave me out of this," he says mildly. "And why choose me over Alfred?"

  
"Alfred's bath has a direct link to the Fountain of Youth," Dick says loyally. "He will never be old. He is a creature of magic and majesty."

  
"Hail Alfred," Jason declares.

  
"Hail Alfred," Dick says.

  
"Hail Alfred," Tim echoes. He blinks, slowly. Starts to frown. He turns. "Wait, what?" Then he stops, staring down at the pile his brothers make. His brow furrows. ". . . Why are you on the floor?"

  
Bruce tries to suppress his smile. Can't. He leans back in his chair and finds himself just looking at his children, grinning helplessly.

  
How did he ever get so lucky?


End file.
